


Hairballs

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Living with a significant other who spends a few days a month romping through the forest comes with a few things that Jess never even thought of before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) (which is being run by the very awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com)), and this fic is for the Who Unclogs the Toilet square.

It's not really something Jess thought about before she moved in with the love of her life. Make that loves of her life, plural.

It's not something she was prepared for, and she didn't imagine anybody else would be either. The first time Charlie saw it, she couldn't stop giggling, and Jess just rolled her eyes, shoving at Charlie until she collapsed against the wall, holding her stomach and laughing until the last of the gigantic hairball was pulled out of the clogged toilet.

Madison takes it all in stride. She's not shy about it, and she also doesn't have a problem with unclogging the toilet or the shower or the sinks herself, but when she's off running around in the forest, letting her wolf run wild for a while, Jess and Charlie are left behind with hairballs. Everywhere.

"Oh, my god," Charlie says, then starts laughing hysterically.

Jess turns toward the refrigerator, where her girlfriend is nearly doubled over, holding a furball the size of her fist out for Jess to see in all its glory. 

"Where was it?" Jess asked, nose scrunching up.

"Stuck to the butter," Charlie says between giggles.

Jess is glad Charlie is okay with it. She loves Charlie and Madison so much that she hopes nothing will ever come between them, including hairballs.

Jess was surprised at first, but it never really bothered her. She grew up in a family that owned three full-sized Chows, and there was always hair everywhere even though she and her brothers vacuumed and dusted and mopped and vacuumed more.

Charlie thinks it's funny, but it's never grossed her out. Not like it would a lot of people. It means Madison doesn't have to feel ashamed for something she can't control, and Jess loves Charlie even more for it.

"The oven smells funny," Jess says the next day when they're cooking a pot roast, anticipating their lover returning from her monthly romp in the forest. They're going to have a romantic dinner the three of them.

"Oh, shit!" Charlie cries out, opening the oven door and grabbing the tongs from the drawer to the right of the oven. She reaches in, avoiding the racks so she doesn't burn herself, and manages to snag the large hairball on the bottom of the oven, singed and turning black from the heat.

"It stinks!" Jess says, plugging her nose.

"I'll flush it," Charlie says, heading for the bathroom.

"No! It'll get stuck, and then I'll have to snake the toilet again," Jess says.

"Well what do we do with it?" Charlie asks, holding it out like it's going to burst into flames any moment.

Jess looks toward the garbage bin in the corner of the kitchen. "Garbage could stand to go out. Put it in there, then take it to the alley."

"Good thinking," Charlie says.

Madison asks why the house smells like vanilla and oranges when she gets home, but her lovers pull her into the kitchen, kiss her by way of saying hello and they miss her, then they all sit down for a good meal before falling asleep on the couch in a pile of limbs and full bellies while American Werewolf in London plays on the television.


End file.
